


Rumors & Bells

by hellafandom



Series: Sad Prussia fics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: The title is bad, and i should feel bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellafandom/pseuds/hellafandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basing your information off of rumors is a deadly thing. Then again so is giving up hope. (This is a really quick drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors & Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily centered around the head canon that HRE became Germany after he died. This is also very un accurate historically. Sorry.

Prussia rode like mad. Three days. That's what the rumor had been. Three days since death. Then it would work. He glanced down at blond boy that he had clutched to his chest. He looked like he was sleeping. God Prussia hated clean bloodless deaths. Not because he was brutal, but just because they looked like they would wake up any moment. But this boy would wake up. He would wander around the house, shouting, carrying that odd push broom. He would fight with Prussia and he would visit the little Italian girl. Or was she a boy? Prussia never knew. 

Prussia made his destination later that day. Gaunt and tired he didn't stop and rest. He paid a small fee to priest of the local church and buried his little boy in the graveyard. Many locals came and stared. A thin pale man in a torn knights uniform, digging a grave for a boy no older than seven. The locals stayed and started for a bit before leaving. Once the boy was in the ground, they thought the man would leave. They were wrong.

Prussia stayed at the grave. He didn't move. Or sleep. Or eat. Just stared at the death bell. It would ring if the person in the coffin pulled a string. So he waited. The rumors had sound that it would happen within a week. That if a nation died permanently, you had to bury them in the very center of their country three days after they died and then wait. It was a week. That's how long it took for the bell to sound. Springing to his feet, Prussia dug the coffin back up, and pried open the lid, lifting out the boy and hugging him "Ludwig! Oh God Ludwig you're alive! You're alive! You're alive! You're alive!!"

The boy pushed Prussia away "Who are you?! My name is Germany!!"

Prussia's face fell "Yes. But, it is also Ludwig."

The boy frowned "And who are you?"

"I'm your brother."

"My brother?" Germany searched his pockets for a moment and pulled out a small mirror given to HRE by Austria "I don't see the resemblance."  
"It's a rare condition. But we are. I promise."  
"On what?"  
"On my life. I swear."  
"Fine. Let's go home then."  
Prussia smiled weakly and started walking towards the stable where his horse was being housed. "Oh God." He thought to himself "What will I tell the Italian..."


End file.
